The New Girl
by Adainya
Summary: Adainya has just transfered to Hogwarts. She meets Draco and a great story unveils itself. Not yet done or to the good parts yet. Chapter 2 is currently being written.


She looked at the people on the platform as the conductor yelled, "All aboard." When she boarded the train, she started looking around for a car to sit in. She spotted a car near the end of the train. In it was the cutest boy she had seen since she had arrived in London.

"Hello. Is this seat taken?" she asked the boy.

"No, would you like to sit here?" he replied.

"Yes I would. Thank you."

She wondered how long he had been sitting there and whether or not he was waiting on someone.

"Are you waiting for someone?" she asked while we started rolling down the tracks toward Hogwarts.

"Huh… Oh no, I'm just sitting here."

"Do you have any friends at Hogwarts or are you a first year?"

"This is my sixth year and I have plenty of friends at school. They are just doing something right now. I hope they come back soon though," he said. He suddenly looked her up and down as a wicked gleam came into his eyes. _Maybe not,_ he thought to himself. "So what is your name?"

"I'm Adainya. I'm a transfer student. I am a sixth year too. How cool. Do I have to go through the sorting ceremony?"

"I guess you do. I don't know I don't think we've had any transfer students before."

"Really, are you saying I'm the first? Surly there was someone else before me."

"I don't know of any times. I have been here six years and I have never even heard mention of it. Not even among the teachers."

Adainya sat back to think. Could this mean they were making an exception for her? No of course not. Why would Dumbledore be put out of his way for her? She was no one special. Adainya looked back at the boy sitting next to her wondering what he was thinking. Was he thinking about her, or did he have a sweetheart at Hogwarts? Of course, he had to have a sweetheart. Who was that cute and didn't have one, unless they were gay? Even then he might have a sweetheart. They just wouldn't be a girl.

"I have a question. Are you gay?" Adainya asked.

"Hell no! None of the Malfoy's would ever be a fagot. We hate those kinds of people." He screamed in revulsion.

"Hey, I didn't know. I was just wondering if you had a girlfriend. I guess that answers my question though. Thank you."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't have girlfriend though. I have a girl who likes me but I don't like her. She is always hanging all over me, and I hate it. It is like having slime covering your body."

"Well, I told you my name. Will you tell me yours?"

"I'm Draco Malfoy, at your pleasure."

_So the little boy does have a name, a sexy name at that_, Adainya thinks. She is pleased to hear that he can make more than polite conversation. _I wonder if I will be in his house. I hope so. I could have fun with this one._

"Hello, are you still with us?" Draco says waving his hand in front of Adainya's eyes.

Adainya snapped out of her daze and looked at Draco's hand with curiosity. "Will you get your hand out of my face? I don't like people waving things around. Unless… No never mind. Just move your hand."

"Hey I was only trying to help. You could be a bit nicer." Draco replied with a sneer.

"Sorry." She brushed back her brownish-blonde hair and looked into his eyes. _He has really pretty eyes, so dark and mysterious. It is like they have a story to tell. If only he would tell me that story I might be able to get closer to him. I wonder just how close we might get. _Adainya was happy there were no other boys around. She was tired of all the looks she got. She was part veela and the boys, wizard and muggle alike, always seemed to catch up to her right as she was getting comfortable and having some quiet time. _I wonder why he is not affected by my veela charms. He does have blonde hair. Maybe he is a veela too. No, that couldn't be. Why would he hide it?_

"I have a question for you. Do all the girls seem to follow you around?"

"Well, I am known as the Slytherin Sex God. I try not to brag though, as that title can completely ruin what a guy is trying to do."

"And what are you trying to do Mr. Malfoy?" she said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Well, I am waiting for a friend of mine to come."

""

"Oh really, Mr. Malfoy, you said you weren't waiting on anyone. I would have thought you would be waiting for an opportunity."

"An opportunity to do what, my dear?"

"To be a seducer." With that she smiled and started to find her robes. It was getting dark and we would arrive at Hogwarts any minute.

"Why would I want to seduce you when I could have any girl in Hogwarts? Even that mudblood Granger wants to get in my pants. She won't admit it though."

"Are you really not attracted to me?" she asks as she finds her robes.

"No, should I be?"

She smiles and replies, "Draco, I don't know if you know, but either you are part veela or your parents put a spell on you so that veela charms would not work on you."

"So you are the veela they warded me against. They found out about you and warded me over the summer. They said they didn't want me to become distracted by your charisma."

_Hey finally someone who will see me as me. Not as a veela, _thought Adainya.

"Will you do me a favor?" she asked.

"Maybe, depends on what the favor is."

"If I ever ask you a question, will you give me a truthful answer?"

"I guess, but why would that be so important?"

"Everyone I know is either affected by my veela charms or is a born liar."

"Well, I have been known to lie, but I only do it when it is vital to survival."

"How can I trust you to not lie to me? If it will save your life you will gladly lie."

"How about this, I will give a wizard's oath never to lie to you as long as you want the truth?"

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course, it is an oath I am willing to take."

Adainya started crying and as tears slid down her face she said, "Thank you."

Just then the train stopped and they both stood up to leave.


End file.
